savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gunman6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gunman6 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Gunman6 I really appreciatte your contribs, leave a message on my message wall if you'd like to become an Admin, thanks! Zimimi (talk) 15:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you've just been promoted to Administrator! Zimimi (talk) 10:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hotspots I asked Zim this but he hasn't been on and since you're on here more than he is I figured I'd ask you aswell :D. Just wondering if we should have a hot spots section on the wiki activity page to show people what's been edited the most recently, you know like Captain John H. miller - 4 editors in the last 3 days. Something like that. Just the wiki has a bit more to it. Snivystorm (talk) 15:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I noticed that achievements are not enabled on the wiki. I think that maybe we should enable achievements as it may get more people to join the wiki. Also, I could be a bit of fun and get people to WANT to create accounts increasing the popularity of the wiki. Just a thought. Snivystorm (talk) 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I completely welcome that concept. I'm sorry, I've been mainly contributing to character's pages as well as other wikias such as the Whose Line?, War movie wikia, Call of Duty, MST3k, The Wire, The Sopranos, NCIS, 24, The Shield, Indiana Jones, Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha. If you are able to enable that with what admin powers you have, by all means enable it. I'm still trying to hunt down more of the material about the film. I'm tempted to do pages for actors but am thinking of simply making them be listed on the character's background notes.Gunman6 (talk) 03:39, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay, sure no problem. On the other wikis I'm on they do characters pages so maybe we should make them aswell but I'll leave that to your judgment. I will enable the achievements feature. Snivystorm (talk) 14:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The Hot Spots has been activated :) Snivystorm (talk) 20:52, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You did great on this, Snivystorm. If you are tempted to showcase more about everyone's achievements then by all means go ahead. I currently am trying to reroute my server while on holiday so it will be awhile before I contribute again. I hope before the end of the year to get some more photos up detailing the battles and create a more convenient Characters section for minor characters such as the one Nazi that kills Henderson and another fellow Allied soldier. Gunman6 (talk) 21:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah cool. That's good. I'll get right on it later today. Snivystorm (talk) 09:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Adding a dog tags and Fubar page I was thinking that we should have an page for these two things as dog tags are brought up a fair bit both in and out of dialogue and Fubar is a phrase that is constantly used in the film so I was thinking why not have a page for the both of them! Just figured I d get a second opinion before I made the pages. Snivystorm (talk) 17:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's actually rather diverse and would help others to find the actors who were accounted for in the film's portrayal more easily.Gunman6 (talk) 03:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :So... Does that mean yes? Snivystorm (talk) 15:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes sir. :)Gunman6 (talk) 18:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool thx. I'll get doing it later when I have enough time :D Snivystorm (talk) 18:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::The pages have been created. Hope you or Zimimi wouldn't mind reviewing them would you? Snivystorm (talk) 22:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Should I also make a page for Carparzo letter as I feel it is quite a big thing given it is seen and referenced loads of times first by Carparzo then by Wade writing it and finally by Miller then Reiben retrieving the letter. Snivystorm (talk) 12:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Gunman, sorry I havent been active I had way too much things to do, though that I pass here every week if Im not active, can you describe your idea a little more? Zimimi (talk) 19:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Totally understandable, Zimimi. Anyway, there appears to already be categories for soldiers who are either Allied Forces or Nazi officers, I was just wondering there were any other categories that could work as well as any better high-quality photos. There's also a few photos I need to share with you due to them not having any page on the wikia nor are they properly linked and others are of important characters but the way the photo was taken, it's hard to determine which soldier they were. Gunman6 (talk) 19:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really have an idea of making a new category, though you could if you want to, you cant create a category to seperate between main and sub characters IE seperating Miller from Fallon as an example.I cannot confirm if there are any HD pictures, since Saving Private Ryan was made in 1998 and people most likely wont be even trying to make HD pics, although you can search if you want to, I am really happy that you and Snivy are around.Zimimi (talk) 19:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Gunman, there is a mistake, the picture you posted about Wilson is wrong, that is Parker, here is Steve Griffin (the actor of Wilson) he has light brown hair, rather the one on the picture which has dark brown hair. EDIT*:I dont know why I keep forgetting to post my signature.Zimimi (talk) 19:59, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your assistance, Zimimi but I don't believe that's Parker since he's bald and the photo is called "WilsonOne." Either way, it is of bad quality and both already have pictures on their pages so I'll remove it.Gunman6 (talk) 20:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Just informing that I've added the image of Lyle being killed as you brought up. Reposition if you think if should be somewhere else or is too aside etc. Snivystorm (talk) 16:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :That's good for now, thanks for confirming who it was being killed and adding it to it's appropriate page. :) Gunman6 (talk) 01:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Should we add an image to Dewindt's page as he did have a speaking role and we can see his face quite clearly in almost all of his shots. Snivystorm (talk) 15:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::By all means, feel free. I'm sorry I'm not on here regularly (college finals plus other wikia activity) but if there's anyone who you've studied enough in the film or on any of the official websites, by all means add them here. BTW, what methods are you using to take pictures of the characters? VLC player or simple Shift-Command-4 screencap methods?? Either way, please try to make it be in highest resolution possible (doesn't have to be perfect) and have it be in .jpg format. Take care and thank you for keeping this site alive on a continual basis.Gunman6 (talk) 18:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey don't worry about it ^^. Totally understandable. I'll be the same as well in a few years time :D. I prefare to do both depending on qhT the image is. I'll add the image tomorrow if I can find time. Snivystorm (talk) 22:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I've added the image. Hope it is of q suitable quality. Snivystorm (talk) 19:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC)